1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf club monitoring systems and more particularly pertains to a new system for detecting the presence of individual golf clubs in a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf club monitoring systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, systems have been proposed which are designed for association with golf bags or the golfer, and which typically have a component that mounted on the golf bag or golfer, and a plurality of components that are mounted directly on each of the golf clubs. The direct mounting of the components of the known systems on the golf clubs have required some damage or defacement to the golf clubs. Further, adding new clubs to the player""s collection requires that a component be mounted on each added club for the system to be functional with respect to the added club. Also, any clubs that are replaced or otherwise removed from the collection must have the component removed from the club, or a new component must be obtained for the replacement club. Such component mounting directly on the club thus makes it difficult to add or subtract clubs from the collection if the system is to operative with respect to all clubs of the collection. And since typically the system component is mounted on the tip of the club grip, the system component is vulnerable to damage if the club is dropped on the tip of the club grip.
Some of the known systems have employed a continuous transmission of signals that consume large amounts of power and this requires bulky batteries or short operational periods of time.
The system for detecting the presence of individual golf clubs in a golf bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a system that does not require the mounting of any specialized components on the golf clubs, and as a result can be used with virtually any club carried in a golf bag.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of golf club monitoring systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new system for detecting the presence of individual golf clubs in a golf bag.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new system for detecting the presence of individual golf clubs in a golf bag.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a club monitoring device which is mountable in the interior of the golf bag for detecting the presence of at least one golf club in the interior of the golf bag. The club monitoring device comprises:
a plurality of sensor units, with each of the sensor units defining a gap for removably receiving one of the plurality of the golf clubs. A control unit is connected to each of the sensor units, and the control unit indicates when one of the sensor units does not detect the presence of a golf club in the gap defined by the sensor unit. The control unit is provided with an indicator for indicating that at least one of the sensor units does not detect the presence of a golf club in the associated club receiving member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new system for detecting the presence of individual golf clubs in a golf bag which does not require any physical modification to the golf clubs.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new system for detecting the presence of individual golf clubs in a golf bag which does not require designating specific clubs for use with the system, and allows the player to swap out clubs for the needs of a specific round of golf or course.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new system for detecting the presence of individual golf clubs in a golf bag which is electrically efficient, and transmits only when a club has been removed rather than continuously.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new system for detecting presence of individual golf clubs in a golf bag which uses standard batteries rather than more expensive button type cells.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.